Love Ain't Simple
by FlyingFree728
Summary: It's been two years since Nick and Macy have last seen each other, and now she's back. The problem - she's only staying for 2 months. Can it all work out? Unfortunately, love ain't that simple. Nick/Macy
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I haven't written anything in FOREVER! My other story, Painfully Beautiful, WILL be updated really soon, but right now I want to start something new. Tell me what y'all think! :) Enjoy chapter one!**

**BTW- Has anyone seen the new JONAS LA episodes? I haven't seen them yet and that makes me very upset. :'( Does anyone know where I can watch episodes? My TV really sucks right now. Thanks! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own JONAS or any of the characters in JONAS. It makes me upset. :(**

**

* * *

**

It had been two years. Two years since Nick Lucas had seen the one-and-only Macy Misa. The last time he saw her beautiful chocolate brown eyes had been when she had hugged him, his brothers, and Stella goodbye because she was moving to France to live with her dad.

_"Mace, do you have to go?" Stella tearfully asked as she hugged her petite best friend tightly._

_ "Yah. I really do. My dad needs me. I don't want to leave, but he needs me," Macy replied. Her eyes were puffy and red, and tears rolled down her tan skin. _

_ "We're going to miss you, Macy," Joe said. It was the truth. Over time, all of the Lucas brothers had started to get attached to the bubbly, jumpy fan, who was also one of their best friends. _

_ "I'm-I'm going to miss you too!" Macy wailed and started to sob. Time was ticking away, and soon Macy would have to catch her flight. _

_ "Oh, Mace" Kevin said softly and hugged her. Kevin was like Macy's older brother. He would do anything to see Macy not cry, but even the eldest, carefree brother was upset. He just wanted to cry and break down. It was hard to see someone like your sister leave. _

_ Nick stood awkwardly and looked at Macy's feet. He wanted to remember every single detail about her before she left. He wanted to remember her laugh, her smile, and even her feet._

_ "Nick? Aren't you going to say bye to Macy. She's about to leave," Stella asked._

_ He looked up and stared right into her eyes. For a second, he just thought it was he and she. Just Nick and Macy. "Bye. Please don't cry. I promise Macy, we'll see each other again. I promise you," Nick whispered into her ear and they hugged. As they released, Macy gave him a weak smile in return. _

_ "FLIGHT 424 TO PARIS, FRANCE NOW BOARDING," the voice from the intercom said._

_ Macy wiped her tears away, and smiled. "That's me," she whispered. "I love you all so much!" She ran over to Stella and gave her one more huge hug. She gave the group one last smile and wave before walking towards the boarding area. Just like that, she was gone. _

They kept in contact for a while. They sent letters back and forth, and sometimes Macy would get them stuff from France, like perfume for Stella, and pictures of beautiful churches and buildings. She even sent a picture of her to the gang for memories, but after a while the letters stopped coming and the packages stopped arriving. Even Stella stopped writing to Macy, and over time it felt like an empty part of their hearts. It just felt quiet and blank. Over time they thought less and less of Macy until no one ever mentioned her name out loud again. They just continued to live on their lives. Nick grabbed a shoebox from under his bed. He pulled out pictures of Macy. He smiled at the most recent one. It was the one with Macy behind the Eiffel Tower. He wondered what Macy looked like now. She wasn't sixteen anymore. She was now an adult, and so was he.

"Nick! C'mon! Stella, Kevin, and me are going to go get some ice cream! You coming?" Joe yelled from downstairs.

"Okay! Hold on a second! I'll be right down," Nick replied back, and he put everything back into the shoebox. He walked down the stairs and they walked out the door.

Stella and Joe were holding hands and they were really close. It had been around a little more than one whole year since they started dating. Macy would have been super ecstatic to see Joe and Stella all lovey-dovey. It was actually kind of disgusting now though.

"Do you guys ever think about Macy?" Nick asked. He had to ask. It had been around a couple of months since they have all talked about her.

"We haven't talked in a long time. I miss her though," Stella said as they walked along the sidewalk.

"Me too. I think we should maybe send her an e-mail when we get back home. She might respond back," Nick said.

"She hasn't responded in so long though! Why should we even try?" Joe asked.

"We shouldn't just stop talking to her. Even though it has been a while," Nick replied. He looked at the building they were passing and he stopped. "Oh gosh. Remember this place?"

"Oh yah! Macy's mom's store! I wonder if anyone's in here." Kevin wondered.

"How long has it been since we were in here?" Stella asked.

"I think around seven or eight months ago. We were all there with Macy's mom to send her a huge package," Nick said.

_"Oh my goodness! Macy is going to LOVE this package!" Stella exclaimed happily as she jumped up and down._

_ "She really is! It has so much wonderful stuff in there! I can't thank you four enough for helping out," Macy's mom said. "Macy's so lucky to have wonderful friends like you all."_

_ "No problem. I got her something. Can I put it in there?" Nick asked._

_ "Of course Nick. Go ahead."_

_ Nick pulled out a letter out of his pocket and also a small black box. Stella's eyes widened and so did everyone else's._

_ "What did you get her?" Joe asked. Nick opened the box and passed around the bracelet with five charms on it. Each charm had someone's name on it._

_ "So she wouldn't forget us," Nick said sheepishly._

_ "It's beautiful! Macy is going to love it, Nick," Stella said and gently squeezed his shoulder. "What's the letter say though?"_

_ "That's something I'm not going to say, and let's just leave it at that," Nick said and everyone nodded. They watched Nick put in the letter and the black box, and later they watched the UPS guy take the package away._

"C'mon! Let's say hi," Stella said.

"Wait! We haven't even talked to Ms. Misa in more than five months. Can we just go in and say hi like nothing happened?" Kevin asked.

"That is true, Stella," Joe agreed.

"Well, it's better to talk to her now than never. Come on! She'll be happy to see us again. Trust me," Stella said and opened the door. One by one everyone went in.

"Hello?" Stella asked. "Anyone here? Ms. Misa?"

"Hi! Stella! Joe! Nick! Kevin! Oh, what a surprise!" Ms. Misa exclaimed as she gave each of them a quick hug.

"We were walking by and just wanted to say hi. We're sorry we haven't stopped by in a long time," Nick apologized.

"That's not a problem at all. You all must have been so busy, but now you're here I have something I have to share with you all," Ms. Misa said with a smile.

"What is it, Ms. Misa?" Joe asked curiously.

"Well you know how Macy has been in France for two years. Well now that it's summer and she's done with high school, she's coming back for two months!"

"Oh my GOSH!" Stella screamed in delight. She jumped up and down and hugged Joe. "That's amazing! When is she coming back?"

"I'm going to the airport this weekend to pick her up. You guys are more than welcome to come along if you want to," Ms. Misa said. "I know how much you must have missed her. She misses her home too. She's rather happy she'll be back home. I'm sure of it."

"I guess I kind of feel bad that we haven't talked to her in a long time," Nick said.

"She won't be upset or anything. She's excited to see all of you again. I'm sure if you surprise her at the airport she'll be as excited as Stella is right now. Macy's not someone to be upset. She's almost always smiling. You guys should know that."

* * *

Nick had been counting down the days, and today was it. Today, he'll see Macy again. He would finally get a response to that letter he wrote her. They were all impatient. Stella played with her manicured nails, and occasionally talked to Joe. Joe was playing cards with Kevin, and every five minutes they would ask for an update on when Macy would be here from her mom. Nick paced back and forth. He was jittery and very anxious. He just wanted to lift her into the air and hug her to death.

"Nick! Will you please stop pacing! You are giving me a headache just looking at you! I know you're excited to see you're crush, but you got to chill!" Stella exclaimed and Nick stopped.

"I do not have a crush on Macy!" Nick protested. It was a huge lie though. Even he knew it.

"Please! We all know you like her! Even Ms. Misa!" Stella giggled as Ms. Misa nodded her head in agreement. "It's obvious!"

"You don't have to be embarrassed or anything, Nick. I think you and Macy would be rather cute together. I can't choose who she wants to date anymore. She's an adult," Ms. Misa said smiling. "You are all adults now. My God, I'm getting old." Stella laughed and started pat Ms. Misa on the back.

The group saw a group of people walking away to meet some of their loved ones. Nick smiled when he saw a women run and jump into the arms of a man. "Oh my gosh! Macy!" Stella screamed and she ran full speed to a surprised looking Macy.

"Stella?" Macy asked in shock. She returned the crazy bear hug, and they both began to jump with joy. "Oh my goodness! I missed you so much!"

"Macy!"

"Mom!" They gave each other a hug and Ms. Misa started to cry in Macy's arms.

"Oh my baby. I missed you so much!" Ms. Misa cried and everyone stayed quiet during the time. "You're here! You are here with me! Oh, Macy, I- I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Mom. Oh my goodness! I can't believe it's been two years."

"Maybe we should just give them a moment alone," Kevin whispered loudly to his brothers and Macy turned her head towards them.

"OH MY GOSH!" Macy screamed and she ran toward the boys. "I missed you guys so much!" She lunged at them and hugged them tightly.

"We missed you too, Macy! I can't believe you're here now," Kevin smiled.

"Why are you only staying for two months?" Stella asked.

"I'm going to the American University in Paris. I'm lucky I get to stay this long here, but I'm living my dream. Enough about me! How was school?"

"Glad it's over!" Joe exclaimed happily and he pumped his fist in the air. Stella laughed and gave Joe a peck on the cheek.

"Whoa! Wait one second! You just kissed Joe on the cheek! Are you guys-?" Macy asked in shock.

"We've been dating for almost a year. I guess you were right, Macy. Me and Joe are meant to be," Stella said with a dreamy expression and she smiled at Joe.

"Aww! That's the sweetest thing ever!" Macy grinned as Joe and Stella exchanged happy looks and a quick kiss on the lips.

"Ugg! Enough with all the googly eyes! Trust me, Macy. The first week it was really cute, but it gets really old and annoying. Very fast," Nick said.

"Now Nicholas. Just because you don't have a girlfriend, there is no need to be jealous," Joe teased and patted his shoulder. "It's okay bro." He laughed some more. They started to follow Ms. Misa who was walking toward the exits.

"I can't wait to see the firehouse and Mom's house again. I really miss those places," Macy said as the squeezed into the car.

"Nothing's changed at all. It looks almost the same it did two years ago," Kevin said. "Well except for the fact that Mom and Dad don't live with us anymore."

"What? Are they okay?" Macy asked worriedly.

"Of course! Why wouldn't they be? They just moved to a smaller house with Frankie a couple blocks down. They wanted to give us more responsibility," Joe said. "They're probably still worried that we'll burn the house down or something."

"We're not spending summer here either," Stella said. "We're going to L.A., and your mom is okay with you coming with us!"

"Oh my goodness! Seriously?" Macy asked and her mom gave a thumbs up. "I'm going to Los Angeles!"

* * *

"We're here!" Ms. Misa said in a sing-song voice. "How about you go and relax, Macy. I'm going to take the boys and Stella home. It must have been a long flight."

Macy nodded and started to walk inside. "Um. Ms. Misa? Can you hold on and wait for me. I'll be right back," Nick said, and he got out of the car.

"Wait!" Kevin called out to Nick. "Make sure you get me some cookies too!"

Nick didn't answer back, but Stella looked at Kevin strangely. "Is the seriously why you think he's going in there?" Stella asked incredulously.

"Of course! He knows I love cookies!" Kevin said, and Stella slapped him upside the head.

"I sometimes seriously worry about you, Kevin."

* * *

"Macy! Wait!" Nick exclaimed as he entered the home. He gently grabbed Macy's arm and she turned around and looked at him.

"What?"

"We have to talk."

* * *

**WOO! Yay! Finally finished this chapter! I'm so happy! I hope you guys enjoyed! Should I continue? Please review! Thanks so much guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm so grateful to LottieLouise.x, melly, kbradley926, SorrisoD'amore, snoupy, blahhx49, NarniaJasamLeytonPrincess, and smantha217 who reviewed, and a thank you to the people who favorited this story! It means so much! Also big thanks to Blahhx49 and SorrisoD'amore who helped me find a way to watch Jonas L.A.! I have watched the first four episodes, and I love this season! Nacy moments are the sweetest! Hope everyone enjoys chapter two, and please review! I love to hear what you guys think of my writing. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own… :'( Sob. Sob.**

**

* * *

**

Macy had locked herself in her room since Nick had left. She stared her Nick poster that hung from her bedroom ceiling. What in the world had just happened?

_"We have to talk," Nick said._

_ "Okay. What's up?" Macy asked._

_ "Macy. You never responded. You never answered me."_

_ "I'm sorry. I'm a little confused, Nick. What are you talking about?"_

_ "The letter. Macy, don't you remember the letter I sent you."_

_ "You sent me a lot of letters, Nick."_

_ "The one that came with the package. The letter that came with the bracelet."_

_ "What letter? Nick, I'm serious. I have no idea what you're talking about. What did it say?"_

_ Nick stared into Macy's eyes. "You seriously don't remember?"_

_ "I just don't know what you're talking about Nick. What was on the letter?"_

_ "Nothing. Just forget it, Macy. It's not important anymore." _

_ "It's not nothing. It has to be pretty big if you want to talk to me about it. What did it say?"_

_ "Nothing! Just let it go! Look, I'll see you later," Nick said and he ran out of the house. _

She crawled off her bed, and she opened one of her suitcases. She picked up a beautiful wooden box, and pried it open. She dug through the stuff, pulling out papers.

"Where is it?" Macy asked with frustration. "C'mon. I know it's in here. I can't believe I didn't open it before!" She flipped through the papers, searching for an important document. "Aha! Yes!" Macy exclaimed as she held the unopened envelope up in the air. "Let's see what Nick was hiding." She tore open the envelope, and carefully pulled out the letter from Nick.

_Dear Macy, April 2__nd, __2010 _

_ It's been so long since I've seen you, and I miss you a lot. It's not the same here without you. I just miss you're voice, and how you made me, and everyone laugh. Stella, Joe, and Kevin are doing fine, and I'm sure that they miss you a lot, too. I hope you're enjoying Paris with your dad. I know that you're birthday is coming up in a few weeks, so that bracelet in the package along with this letter is for you. Hope you like it._

_ I didn't write this just to say how much I miss you. This has been bothering me since you left, and I think it's time for me to get this off my chest. I don't know really how to say this, but I guess I kind of need to. Okay here it is, Macy. I have had a crush on you. _

_There I said it, and I think I'm starting to fall in love with you. It's just; you are so amazing and beautiful. Macy, I can't help but fall in love. The way we can talk, and how you're head fits right on my shoulder. When you hug me, I feel sparks. You're addicting. I can't stop thinking about you. I want you to come back home, Macy. Come back to live with your mom. I want to see you again. _

_ Please write back. It's okay if your going to reject me, but I just want to know how you feel. I hope that I get a reply soon. I know this letter isn't the most romantic or longest thing in the world, but I'm hoping you'll give me a chance._

_ Nick_

"Holy crap," Macy said with wide eyes.

* * *

"Okay Nick. Talk," Stella demanded as she barged into his room.

"Thanks for knocking," Nick replied sarcastically. He was sitting on his bed with his guitar strumming some chords.

"I'm serious! Nick, what happened?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb! What happened with you and Macy! You didn't say a word during the ride back to your house! What happened Nick?"

"She doesn't know," Nick said quietly. "She doesn't know how I feel. She didn't even read the letter. I'm stupid of thinking that after years of not seeing her, everything would just work out," Nick forced out. Stella sat next to him.

"If you like Macy so much. Tell her."

"Stella! It's not just about how much I like her. She's only staying for two months! After two months, she'll be gone again. It would never work. I guess I wasn't thinking when I wrote the letter, but now that we're adults. I guess moving on is the only thing that makes sense."

"Nick! I am really close to strangling you! I notice the way you look at her! I notice the way you smile when you see her! I know that you care for her a lot, and you should keep fighting. Who cares if she's leaving in two months! Make these two months worthwhile! Make them unforgettable! You're not someone who just quits. Don't give up. Don't get over her," Stella said as she looked into his eyes. "You and Macy have a connection. You can't just ignore that." Stella got up from the bed, and walked to the door. "Just think about it, and remember we're going out to dinner with her tonight," she said and left the room.

Shoot. He had forgotten about dinner plans for the night. He was hoping he could ignore her for a while, and maybe things would get less awkward. He should have known that could never happen. Nick started to play a sweet sounding melody on his guitar, and no matter how hard he tried to stop thinking about her, the thoughts kept coming and coming.

* * *

"How's Nick?" Joe asked as he watched Stella walk towards him.

"He's doing okayish," Stella said as she sat down next to him on the couch.

"Ish? What's wrong?"

"Macy didn't read the letter, so she doesn't know that Nick likes her, and now Nick wants to get over Macy. Like there's any chance that could happen though."

"Oh gosh. How did Macy not read the letter though?"

"I have no idea, but all I know is tonight is going to be so awkward between the two. And that's going to lead to the whole night being awkward. I just don't get it. I thought Nick and Macy would be together by now! They should be kissing, and going on double dates with us. I should be helping Macy find cute outfits to impress him, and talk to her about how cute they looked together! They weren't supposed to be awkward around each other. Why did Macy have to leave to go to Paris! Paris ruined everything!" Stella exclaimed. She looked at Joe, and started to cry.

"Don't cry, Stella. Look Nick and Macy will get together some day. Please don't cry, babe," Joe said soothingly as he hugged her tightly.

"I'm not just crying about how Nick and Macy aren't together. I haven't seen Macy in two years! I haven't talked to my best friend in such a long time. I realized I was a horrible friend. I didn't e-mail her a lot. I didn't write letters that often. She may be back, but I guess two months are going to fly by, and she'll leave for Paris again!"

"Stella. You know that she had to go to Paris. Her dad needed her. She's here now, and that's all that matters. I promise you, Stella. These two months will be perfect. You two will be so much closer. When you think about it, two months can be pretty long. You'll have time."

Stella wiped away the tears, and stared at Joe. She smiled a little, and so did Joe. They didn't say anything. They just continued to look into each others eyes. It was the perfect little moment.

"Joe?" Stella asked softly.

"Yah?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

"Honey! It's almost time for dinner with Stella and the Lucas family!" Ms. Misa yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Okay Mom! One second, I'll be down!" Macy replied back. She quickly changed into a simple gray dress with a purple bow, and grabbed the letter Nick had written, and stuffed it into her purse. She walked downstairs, and her mom kissed her forehead.

"You look beautiful sweetie."

"Thanks Mom," Macy said. "So where are we going?"

"Well I'm staying home, but Kevin is going to pick you up. I want you to spend some time with just your friends."

"Oh, okay. Are you sure that you-" Macy started to say, but the doorbell had interrupted her. "I guess I'll get it." She walked over to the door, and opened it.

"Hey Macy!" Kevin exclaimed happily. They hugged, and after Macy said goodbye to her mom, they left.

"Hey guys!" Macy said as she got in the backseat of the car.

"Hey Macy! You look gorgeous! I love that dress!" Stella said in awe.

"Thanks, Stella. I love your dress, too!" Macy exclaimed. Stella was wearing a pretty white dress with a black bow. "So, where are we going?"

"Très Beau." Joe said as he flashed a bright smile towards Macy.

"The French restaurant downtown?" Macy asked in shock, and Joe nodded. "You guys are amazing!" She looked over at Nick who was playing with one of the buttons on his shirt. He looked up, and Macy could feel herself blushing. She quickly looked away, and stared out the car window. She just couldn't stop thinking about the letter. Was she supposed to talk to him? What was she supposed to do?

"Guys. We're here," Kevin said as he pulled into the restaurant's parking lot. "Thank goodness. I'm starving."

Everyone got out of the car, and made their way into the restaurant. It reminded Macy of one of the restaurants she went to in Paris. They followed a waiter who took them to a table, and he passed out menus to everyone.

"I can't read French!" Joe exclaimed in worry.

"Read the English translation underneath," Stella said as she pointed at the menu. The group laughed as Joe smacked him on the head.

"I knew that, Stella. I was just testing you," Joe said. "Anyways, I think I'm going to order the _Filet Mignon. _What are you guys getting?"

"The _Croque-Monsieur_! Duh!" Kevin exclaimed.

"You know that's just ham and cheese," Nick said.

"Well it sounds cool!" Kevin defended.

"Well, I think I'm getting the_ La Soupe à l'Oignon._ I heard it tastes amazing. How about you, Macy?" Stella asked. She looked at her best friend who seemed a little out of it. "Macy?" Stella said waking Macy from her trance. "Are you okay?"

"Uh, yah. I'm fine, Stella. I just need some air I guess," Macy said taking a breath. "Nick, can I talk to you in private for a second?"

"Umm. Sure," Nick said quietly, and they walked outside of the restaurant.

"Okay Macy. What's so important?" Nick questioned. Macy got out her purse, and pulled out a perfectly folded piece of paper.

"What is that?" Nick asked, and Macy opened the paper one fold at a time, and slowly handed him the paper. "It's the letter I sent you," Nick whispered. "I thought you didn't read it."

"I found it after you left. Nick, did you mean what you said?"

"Of course I did! I really liked you, Macy!"

"Do you still like me?" Macy looked at Nick intently. It was the burning question. Nick's silence was killing her. She just wanted an answer.

"I…" Nick said. He looked at the night sky, and back at Macy. "I don't know."

"Oh," Macy said looking at her feet.

"Do you like me?" Nick asked.

"I don't know either." They both looked away from the other. It was beautiful outside. The stars were so bright, and the full moon was so radiant. "Maybe we should go inside now." Macy started to walk towards the door, but Nick took hold of her arm. "What are you doing Nick?"

"I'm sorry, but I just have to do this," Nick said as he turned Macy to face him.

"What are you-" Macy began to say. Nick smashed his lips onto hers. He had kissed her. Macy didn't pull away, and neither did Nick. She placed her hands on his face while he held her tighter. After a couple seconds, she opened her eyes wide in realization to what was happening. She pulled away, and took a quick look at him before turning away. "We really should go in," Macy faintly said trying to take a gulp of air. She walked briskly inside, and Nick followed.

"Finally! There you guys are! I was about to send Joe to get you guys. We had to order for you, so I hope you two don't mind _Filet Mignon._" Stella said.

"It's fine with me," Macy softly said.

"What took you guys?" Joe asked lifting one of his eyebrows.

"Nothing. We just had a lot to talk about," Nick said looking over at Macy who seemed to be refusing to look at him.

"Like?" Stella asked with interest.

"It's nothing," Nick and Macy said at the same time.

"Okay. Whatever you say," Stella said clearly not believing the two.

"I'll be right back," Macy said, and she quickly ran towards the restroom. She looked into the mirror, and touched her lips. Nick had kissed her a couple of minutes ago, and she kissed back. Did Nick like her or not? She looked at her reflection, and sighed.

"Do I like Nick?" Macy asked herself.

* * *

**All right! :) Chapter two! I hope you liked it! PLEASE review! They are so appreciated! Thank you guys! I know this update was a little late, but I hoped you enjoyed it! I'll try updating sooner. Once again, thanks to who reviewed! I hope I didn't make any mistakes, but if I did I'm sorry.  
**

**FlyingFree728**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thank you to who reviewed! You guys rock! I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait. Enjoy this chapter, and pretty please with sugar on top, review! I love to hear what you guys think, and I hope you enjoy chapter three! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own JONAS or JONAS LA. Nothing, nada. The song, Fall by the Jonas Brothers, is not mine either…**

**

* * *

**

It had been three days since the kiss. Three days since Macy had talked to Nick. Now, they were getting ready for their summer trip to L.A. Stella's aunt offered to house Stella and Macy while the boys lived in their summer home. There was no way that Macy's and Stella's mothers would allow their daughters to sleep in the same house with three boys, even though they were all eighteen and older.

"Hey girlie!" Stella exclaimed as she barged into the room. She was wearing huge sunglasses that covered her eyes. "Ready to party in L.A.!"

Macy flashed a fake smile "Definitely!" Macy exclaimed looking at her best friend. "Stella, your sunglasses are so ridiculous." Stella giggled, and tossed a pair to Macy.

"No need to be jealous. I got you a pair, too!"

Macy smiled, and hugged her friend. They both plopped onto the bed.

"When are they coming to pick us up?" Macy asked.

"In about thirty minutes, but let's not talk about that. I need to know!" Stella exclaimed shaking Macy back and forth.

"Need to know what?"

"What happened between you and Nick!"

"Oh, that."

"Yes, that! Tell me! Tell me!"

"It's nothing, Stella."

"Nothing my butt! What happened? You guys haven't spoken a word since the night we went out for dinner. You guys were acting so weird. Now tell me!"

Macy sighed. "Okay. Fine. We were talking about the letter that I found, and I asked him if he liked me. He said-" Macy started to say.

"Oh my God! He said yes! Are you guys together? Why aren't you talking then? Did you get in a fight?" Stella asked quickly.

"Stella. Breathe," Macy said as Stella nodded. "He said I don't know, and-"

"WHAT! He said I don't know?" Stella asked in incredulously.

"Yes, Stella. Do you want me to finish?"

"Sorry. Continue."

"He said I don't know, and when he asked me if I liked him, I just said the same thing. Then we were about to go inside, but he grabbed my arm and kissed me."

"HE DID WHAT! Oh my goodness! He KISSED you! So you guys are going out now!" Stella exclaimed happily and she began to jump up and down. "We could double date, and go shopping for the perfect outfits! This is just great!"

"Stella, we're not going out."

"Why not?"

"I don't know! Okay, I don't know," Macy said as she looked at Stella. Tears were forming, but Macy bit her lip. She refused to cry, but it was too hard. They started to fall uncontrollably.

"Oh, Mace. It'll be okay," Stella said trying to pacify Macy, but that made it worse. She started to bawl.

"I don't know why I'm crying. I can't stop!" Macy exclaimed as she started to hyperventilate a little. Stella hugged Macy tightly, and Macy continued to cry.

"Shh. Don't cry. It's okay girlie. It's okay."

* * *

"Hey! We're gonna be late!" Joe exclaimed. "Hurry up, Nick!"

"Chill! We still have twenty minutes! We can take our time," Nick said as he grabbed his suitcase.

"Well, I want to go soon, so hurry up!"

"Kevin's still packing, and I think I forgot something. I'll be right back," Nick said as he trudged up the stairs, and walked into his room.

He knew he didn't forget anything. He triple-checked his luggage already. He just didn't want to face Macy again. The kiss played back in his head over and over again. He couldn't stop thinking about her, or the kiss. What did the kiss mean? Did Macy actually like him back? He was supposed to get over her, not fall in love with her even more. Why was it so hard to do?

"Guys! Seriously! Hurry up! Am I the only one who actually wants to go on this trip?" Joe yelled from downstairs.

"Give me ten more minutes!" Kevin exclaimed back from his room. They both were yelling so loud, that Nick could hear them both perfectly.

"Why didn't you pack yesterday? We could be in the car right now!"

"Because! I was busy! I'm packing now; so don't worry. We won't be late or anything! You just want to see your girlfriend!"

"I admit it. I do! Plus, she's going to be mad at us for being late! We might miss our flight!"

"We're not even late!"

"We will be if we don't leave soon! Stella is going to be so upset!"

"No she won't!"

"Yes she will!"

"No she won't!"

Nick sighed. Couldn't they both shut up? He could still hear them yelling, and arguing. He decided to ignore both Joe and Kevin. Having two older brothers was rough. He relaxed onto a comfy chair, and grabbed his guitar. The strings were perfectly tuned, and he started to play chords. The yelling was overpowering though. Nick so wanted to smack both of his brothers for being maniacs, but he just went back to playing the chords. He slowly started to tune everything but the music out of his head, and he started to sing.

_Cause I'm not afraid to fall. You're the one who catches me. Tell me that you'll be there when I'm about to lose it all. You're the one who helps me see that sometimes it's okay to fall._

_

* * *

_

Not that much time had passed, and everyone was pulling their suitcases, and giving them to security to inspection. Not much time after that, they were preparing to board the plane that would take them to L.A.

"I told you we wouldn't be late," Kevin said in his 'I told you so' voice.

"Who knows what could have happened if you took any longer to pack," Joe replied angrily.

"Guys! Let's not fight. We're going on vacation, and I don't want to hear you guys argue on the plane ride. Or both of you will regret speaking," Stella said as she sent a look to both boys. They both gulped, and nodded.

"FLIGHT 282 TO LOS ANGELES, NOW BOARDING," the intercom said.

"That's our plane," Nick said. The group followed Nick, who led them into the plane. There were rows of seats divided into threes.

"This is my seat," Stella said as she sat down in the seat closest to the window. "Joe, I think you're next to me."

Joe sat down next to Stella, and Kevin sat next to Joe. Joe gave Kevin the 'Sit somewhere else because I'm still mad at you' look, and Kevin responded with the 'This is my seat, so too bad' look.

Macy looked at the remaining two seats. She and Nick were going to have to sit next to each other.

"I guess we're sitting together," Nick said quietly. Macy struggled not to look at him, and she nodded. They both took a seat. Oh God, this was going to be a long flight.

Every five minutes, Stella peered in front of Joe and Kevin to take a peek at Nick and Macy. The screen that showed movies, and television shows wasn't working, so they both were listening to their i Pods. Nick sometimes took quick glances at Macy, and Macy did the same with Nick. Stella relaxed in her seat again, and put her head on Joe's shoulder.

Macy turned to Nick. His eyes were closed, and his head bobbed along with the music he was listening to. She debated if she should talk to him or not. She pulled one of his earphones out of his ear.

"Look, Nick. I know we haven't talked since the kiss, but I think we should right now. I just have to know what's going on between us," Macy said looking right into his eyes.

"What's there to talk about?" Nick asked.

"Everything. Nick, I'm just so confused. You kissed me. What does that mean?"

"I don't know, Macy. What do you think it means?"

"Are we… together?"

"I don't think so, Macy. We haven't even said a word to each other since the kiss."

"Nick, I care about you."

"What?"

"I care about you. I've always cared about you. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. Not even for a second. You are all that I think about every single day. I just want to know, Nick. Do you care about me?"

"Why wouldn't I? Of course I do."

"Do you… love me? Because Nick. I think that I love you!" Macy exclaimed. She covered her mouth, and Nick stared in shock. She couldn't believe she had said that. And she thought this flight couldn't get any more awkward. Boy, was she wrong.

"What? You love me?"

"I didn't say that. I said I think I do. You know what. Just forget everything I said. Just forget it." Macy turned away from Nick, and put her earphones back into her ears. She picked a song, and hoped the lyrics would soothe her. She hoped that hearing Nick sing would calm the urge to just turn to him and kiss him.

_Cause I'm not afraid to fall. You're the one who catches me. Tell me that you'll be there when I'm about to lose it all. You're the one who helps me see that sometimes it's okay to fall._

She was wrong. Hearing his voice made Macy want to kiss him even more, but she refused to. She closed her eyes shut, and let the voice of someone she adored sing her to sleep.

* * *

"Macy? Wake up," Nick said softly as he gently shook her.

"Huh? We're in L.A.?" Macy asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"No. It's time to eat."

Macy nodded, and suddenly everything flashed back in her mind. She had told Nick she loved him. Well, in a way. She looked at Nick, who had just gotten his food. He stuffed airplane spaghetti into his mouth. He looked like he was starving. She looked down at her own plate. She never really liked airplane food, but as soon as she heard her stomach grumble, she stuffed the food into her mouth.

"Macy. Can I ask you something?"

"Umm. Sure Nick. What is it?"

"Do you love me?"

"Nick, if you're talking about what I said to you a few hours ago-"

"Just answer the question, Macy. Please. Do you love me?"

"Look, Nick. I want the moment I say I love you to be special. I want the moment someone tells me I love you to be special. I don't want it to be a slip of the tongue. I want my I love you to mean something more than that. It was just a slip of the tongue, Nick. Nothing more. I'm sorry, Nick."

"Macy. It might have been a slip of the tongue to you, but I just want to know how you really feel. You said you care about me. We've known each other for a while. I want to know the truth. Do you love me?"

"Nick, I really don't want to talk about this."

"Just tell me, and get it over with, Macy."

"Nick, please. Just leave me alone."

Nick breathed out, and turned away from Macy. He needed to know, but he didn't even know how he felt about her. Did he love Macy? Honestly, he had no idea.

* * *

After hours of awkwardness, the flight was finally over. Finally. Everyone hurried out of the plane. Stella's aunt picked them up from the airport. It was very obvious that she didn't like rock stars. It was probably killing her that her niece was dating one. She had dropped the three guys at their summer home. It was huge, and absolutely gorgeous.

"Bye, Stella," Joe said and he kissed her quickly on the lips.

"We'll meet up at the beach in an hour," Stella said, and she kissed him again.

If looks could kill, Stella's aunt would have probably murdered Joe Lucas.

A couple minutes later, Stella and Macy were at their new home for the summer.

"This is great! We should unpack, Macy. We have to get ready for the beach, too!" Stella exclaimed happily and she dragged her into the room that they were sharing. Stella shut the door, and looked at Macy. "Spill. Now."

"It slipped out!"

"What slipped out, Macy?"

"I told Nick I loved him! It slipped out, and now everything is so screwed up!"

"Oh my God! You told him you loved him! Macy!"

"I know. I know. I don't know what I should do. We're not together, and I don't think he loves me. I'm so pathetic. He probably wants nothing to do with me."

"Do you love him, or was it really just a slip of the tongue?"

"I… I think I really love him," Macy said quietly.

"OH MY GOODNESS! You have to talk to him when we go to the beach!"

"Stella, he doesn't love me."

"How do you know? Did he tell you that?"

"No, but he didn't say he loved me, either. Sometimes, I just want to give up on love."

"Don't give up just yet, Macy. Love is so unpredictable."

* * *

"Nick! Over here!" Joe called from the couch.

"What?"

"What were you and Macy talking about?"

"Nothing, Joe. It's nothing."

"Stop lying, Nick. What were you two talking about?"

"Macy told me she loved me."

"She what? What did you say?"

"I couldn't really say anything. She said it was a slip of the tongue. I can't stop thinking about it."

"Nick, do you know what you have to do? Tell her, your feelings for her. I know you love her back."

"I can't. I don't know if I love her."

"Nick! Tell her! Everyone knows you have feelings for her, and you've had them for so long. I know you love her. Even if you don't think you love her. I know you do."

"Okay! Fine! I love her! What am I supposed to do?"

"I think you should choose what to do," Joe said. "You're the one who loves her. Not me."

Nick grabbed his phone out of his pocket, and sent a message to Macy.

_'Meet me at place in the beach were we all decided to meet up at in 5 min. –N'_

He felt his phone vibrate, and he quickly opened the message.

_'Okay. I guess I'll see you there. –M'_

He smiled, and ran out of the summer home. He couldn't believe he was doing this. The adrenaline was rushing in his body. He reached the meeting spot, and waited until he saw a brunette walk towards him.

"What's wrong?" Macy asked. "What's going on?"

"When I first met you, Macy. I thought you were a bizarre super fan, and you kind of scared me. But once I got to know you, I realized you were more than that. You were caring, and loving towards everyone. You were nice, and sweet. You made me laugh, and I realized that I liked you more than a friend. The more I got to know you; I started to develop more and more of a crush on you. I wrote songs about you, Macy. I wrote you that letter. Now, I realized something else, Macy. I love you."

"What?" Macy asked softly. She didn't know if she heard that right.

"I love you," Nick said. He gently grabbed both of Macy's hands, and they both looked into the other's eyes.

Macy couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was so hard to even breathe.

"I love you, too," Macy whispered. It felt like a movie. This all felt so surreal.

Nick leaned towards Macy and his lips softly met her own. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They continued to kiss, and they only had one thing on their mind: each other. They slowly pulled away from the kiss, and they both couldn't help but smile.

"I hope this moment was special enough," Nick said.

"It was more than special. It was perfect," Macy replied, and their lips met once more.

* * *

**Woo! Finally got this done! I'm sorry this came out so late, but I hope you enjoyed it. Knowing me, there's still going to be a lot of drama, and angst. Please review, and I will try my hardest to update sooner. Thanks! : )**

**FlyingFree728**


End file.
